Eternal Serenity
by InuKag91
Summary: Kagome becomes Sailor Moon! She must revive the other senshi and earth warriors and defeat Beryl! Plus, Naraku is still on the loose. Not recommended for Non-Sailor Moon fans. On hiatus. 12/10/10
1. Prologue

IK91 : I don't know what came over me...this story is a little farfetched maybe?

Kagome : Farfetched for meeee! -cries-

Well, here is the prologue!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Prologue**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her eyes came to focus as she woke up slowly. She recognized the walls of Kaede's hut. She looked at everyone and saw Inuyasha looking at her with suspicious eyes.

The rest looked at her with worry and question. She sat up slowly as the memories came flooding back.

- **Flash Back** -

_She jumped in the well only to be engulfed by a bluish-purple light. She had made it to the other side when she started to climb out. She wandered where Inuyasha was. He was usually there to help her out. 'Probably seeing Kikyo..' She though sadly. She shrugged it off, she was getting sick of it._

_She made it to the top when she felt a weight on her head. Kagome started to panic. What if it was a killer youkai? Furry ears dropped down in from of her eyes, then came a cresent moon and two auburn eyes._

_A full cat head was now visible._

_'Phew, thought I was a goner..'_

_"Hello Sailor Moon..."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yes, yes. Very short. But hey! It was the prologue.

Review and tell me what you though!

-IK91


	2. Chapter One

IK91 : Holy crap! I was so surprised! I got five reviews over one night! xx Thanks to all!

Kagome : Maybe it's not so farfetched!

IK91 : I agreeee! Tee hee! Spanks for all the reviews! It makes me so happppppyyy! -dances-

&&&&&&&&

**A Blast from the Past**

&&&&&&&&

_Kagome screamed, letting go of the side of the well. She fell on the ground with a thump._

_"Ouch..." Kagome blinked. 'Why didn't I go through the well..?'_

_"Are you okay Sailor Moon?" yelled the black cat. Kagome screeched again when it jumped down inside the well._

_It landed on her head then jumped to the ground. Kagome sighed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you can talk. Most youkai do talk.."_

_The cat chuckled slightly. "But I'm not a youkai. Just a regular cat."_

_"Then why can you talk and why do you have a cresent moon on your forehead?"_

_"I'm your advisor. Queen Serenity made it to where we could talk. The cresent moon shows we're from the Moon Kingdom."_

_"Moon Kingdom? We? I don't have a cresent moon on my forehead!"_

_"The Moon Kingdom was our home, but was destroyed in the war with Earth. Artemis, another advisor has a cresent moon. He's probably with Sailor Venus, whoever and wherever she may be. Oh yes! My name is Luna. I was so lucky to find you!" Luna explained._

_"The Moon had a war with Earth? Since when did people live on the Moon? And I'm this person called Sailor Moon?" Kagome asked, starting to get dizzy from all this new information._

_"Yes, I'll return part of your memories now.."_

_Kagome could only nod at this. Luna's cresent moon glowed and a light flowed from it to Kagome's forehead. Kagome fainted._

- **End Flash Back** -

Kagome rubbed her head as she moved the blanket off of her legs. She looked at everybody, telling them she wanted some fresh air. They asked if she was alright and she nodded. She looked at her feet and saw Shippo curled around Luna. Luna was looking at her with questioning eyes.

Some of her past memories flashed in her mind. She saw silver hair and four blurry images. They looked like girls in school uniforms. She was reminded of what Luna had told her in her mind. The Moon princess and the Earth prince had fallen in love, but unfortunately the Earth and Moon had gone to war.

Kagome blushed casting glances at Inuyasha. He had silver hair, maybe he was the prince of Earth? She gasped slightly, her form shivering a bit. She felt like her heart was beating in her ears. Her eyes became dark and emotionless. Luna jumped up.

"Kagome!" she yelled. Everyone jumped back at the cat's voice. They thought she was just a regular cat from Kagome's time that Kagome had brought with her.

Kagome stood up, her eyes pupiless. "Endymion.." she whispered, walking out the doorway of the hut.

**Read! Read! Read!**

There is more to this chapter! I just accidentally left it at school! I kept telling myself that I must be forgetting something and I did! Please do not be upset. The next update probably won't be until Monday now...Gomen ne!

-

Besides that fact..how did you like it? I hope I put it off to a good start. In my mind I did. I have to leave a lot of things out to put in later chapters. Review, review!

-IK91


	3. Chapter Two

IK91 : Okay, so I got what I left at school, but I decided to put it in this chapter.

Kagome : Inuyasha is up to something for he hasn't been around at all...

IK91 : -shifts eyes back and forth..- I'm going to go hide now...

&&&&&&&&&

**Shocked by the Unknown**

&&&&&&&&&

Everybody watched as Kagome walked out of the hut. What was going on? They were shook from their thoughts when Inuyasha ran out of the hut. They followed close behind.

Kagome was almost out of the village when Inuyasha caught up to her. 'How did she get so far so fast if she was only walking?' Inuyasha wondered. He jumped in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. He looked in her eyes and saw nothing. "Snap out of it Kagome!" he shook her by her shoulders.

"Endymion.." she whispered, looking at the hanyou with her emotionless eyes. "You're not Endymion..." She stepped away from his hands and walked on. Inuyasha growled. Who was this Endymion and why was Kagome acting so weird?

The rest of the group caught up with Inuyasha and Luna could see the aggravation and question in his eyes. Her eyes widened slightly. An Earth warrior? She shook her head. "I'll explain things in due time, but first we must go get Kagome." Luna said quickly.

The group nodded and ran on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome had made it to the brink of the Western Lands when she was stopped by Sesshomaru. "What is your motive here, human?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her. "Endymion.." she whispered. What nonsense was this wench babbling on about? Her grabbed her by the throat.

"Endym..ion.." She choked out. Her body began to glow, power surged, knocking Sesshomaru some feet away. Her emotionless eyes began to drip tears on her pale cheeks. Her body glowed, her summer outfit, changing into that of a long red dress. (A/N: Sailor Moon's dress when she's the princess only a different color.)

Kagome's eyes turned back to normal as she glared at Sesshomaru. He began to stand up. Since when did the wench have this much power?

"Demon, why do you pursue the miko I reside in?"

What was wrong with this girl? Why was she not acting like she usually did? Happy, carefree? Not that he observed her or anything. She just intrigued him. "This Sesshomaru does not have to answer to a mere human.."

By this time the group had up and Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome. "Sesshomaru! What did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I came to ask the miko a question, but it seems she is possessed." he raised an eyebrow. Luna looked at Sesshomaru. The Earth prince? Did he have his memories back? Why had she already found a warrior as well?

"Kagome is not possessed, but yet another personality has taken over.." Luna explained. Miroku picked up the black cat to get her to explain better, but she jumped away landing on his shoulder. "Princess Serenity has taken over.."

"Princess Serenity?" everyone questioned together, even Sesshomaru. He had never heard of a Princess Serenity from other lands.

"I said I would explain later.." Luna jumped off Miroku's shoulder and walked over to Kagome. Kagome glared slightly looking at the feline. "Luna..where are the rest of the senshi? Where is Endymion..?" her eyes softened. Luna blinked slightly. The rest? Was a sailor scout among the group?

Luna looked back at the demon slayer. Luna smiled slightly, then grimaced slightly. "I'm sorry Princess.." Luna bowed her head.

"Sesshomaru! What was your question! Hurry up so we can get Kagome back to the village!" Inuyasha glared, interrupting the curious mood. Miroku walked to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head slightly. Inuyasha huffed. Luna looked at them slightly. Another warrior?

"This Sesshomaru will accompany you until he can ask the miko himself." Sesshomaru replied cooly.

Kagome grabbed her head moaning in pain. 'Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru...' Kagome repeated over and over in her mind. She gasped as her eyes widened.

"Endymion!" she screamed, pink light exploding from her body. She fell over, her regular clothes returning. Inuyasha moved to catch her, but Sesshomaru beat him to it. Inuyasha growled lowly.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl. Why did he feel the need to protect her?

&&&&&&&&&

I write the chapters at school and I use whole papers for a whole chapter! It seems long..until I type it. Sooo, sorry for short chapters...

Please Review!

-IK91


	4. Chapter Three

IK91 : Well, it has indeed been basically a month since I have updated. I am extremely sorry. I was in New York. Then I started writing and writing, then I got grounded. It wasn't two days when my grounding was over, I got grounded again! And now school is over! And I was just in a car accident yesterday so...I'm wore out. Whhoooop!

Kagome : -sigh- I feel ridiculous in this story..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A Warm Feeling and Light**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They were still traveling back to Kaede's and Kagome still hadn't awoken. They were sad about it, but glad about it at the same time. The group was really tired of hearing the name Endymion, but wanted Kagome to be okay. They were suprised they had gotten this far away from the village.

Luna had explained to them that the princess inside Kagome's body was Kagome, only from a different time. A time older than their time.

The princess had committed suicide when her lover was killed. Luna had explained it all, but they could tell she was keeping some things from them. They decided to be quiet about it though because they didn't want to aggitate her by asking questions.

Sango was suprised that Sesshomaru had kept quiet. He asked no questions about being the prince. Luna had told them his memories would return in time. She had also told them of the new enemies, Beryl and Metallia.

The 'Earth Warriors' would probably be possessed just like when the moon was destroyed, but failed to tell them who the warriors were.

Sesshomaru shifted the girl on his back. She weighed nothing at all. He was intrigued by the mysterious girl. First, when they met and she pulled Tetsuseiga out of it's keep. Second, when she pointed the sword at him. Now she's overpowering him. He smiled a little. They were connected all along.

He shook his head a little and growled. Where did that come from?

He shifted Kagome again. It was hard to carry someone with one arm. He sighed. Inuyasha could have easily done this, but he ran off after he found out that Sesshomaru and Kagome were the prince and princess. Inuyasha had almost killed Luna.

But Sesshomaru was glad to be able to hold her. He felt comfortable with her and got a warm feeling from it. This was all new to him. He felt like he could relax. He saw the way she was carefree around her friends and always protective of them.

A mother to the kitsune, a sister to the taijiya, a best friend to the monk, and almost like a..lover to his half brother. He saddened at that thought. He growled at himself again. Must be those absurd memories. Why would he believe a talking cat anyway?

A light flashed through his mind and he saw Kagome. He saw them both. They were on a bench surrounded by roses and he could see the Earth. They were enjoying the view when Kagome whispered something that he couldn't hear because the vision seemed far off. He saw them move in for a kiss, but a yell interrupted them. They turned to see what was going on when a woman with red hair (A/N: WHO LOOKED LIKE A PURPLE DINOSAUR! AHAHAHA..) stabbed Sesshomaru with a long sword. He saw Kagome break out in tears and the garden was encircled in light.

The vision ended. Sango and Miroku watched as Sesshomaru winced from the headache.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Please take Kagome. It is hard to carry her with one arm and have flashbacks of this past life they keep talking about." Miroku and Sango's eyes widened. Sesshomaru had said please? And he asked them for assistance? Was the world coming to an end? (A/N: Nope, or Kagome wouldn't be thereeee.)

Sango moved to take Kagome away from him. She motioned for Kirara to transform and lifted Kagome up on the demon cat. She jumped on herself after she made sure Kagome wouldn't fall off. "We'll head back to the village, so Kaede can take a look at Kagome."

Miroku nodded and watched them lift off. Then it struck him. He was left alone with Sesshomaru! He turned around to find Sesshomaru, but he wasn't there. He was farther down the road when he turned around and said "You're concerned for your friend? I suggest you hurry."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha was grumbling to himself when he saw a white light breech the sky. "Kikyo..." he murmured. He ran further into the forest and saw the shinidamachu(sp?) dissipitate and one soul enter her body. The smell of dirt and bones left the area and a smell of jasmine and roses was replaced.

He remembered this smell from somewhere. He saw her lips moving and heard her voice. '_Who is she talking to?_' he wondered. He started walking towards her. He saw a white cat, just like the black cat, talking to Kikyo.

The cat looked towards Inuyasha and Kikyo looked as well. "Inuyasha..." she whispered. He walked closer to her recognizing the smell. For once, Kikyo actually smiled. Her eyes did not hold sorrow.

"I'm alive, Inuyasha..."

"But...how..?"

She shook her head. "Artemis, this cat, told me I was reborn for another purpose other than killing Naraku."

Inuyasha looked at the cat. "You look like that black cat..Luba? Luga?"

"Luna?" the cat asked simply. Inuyasha nodded. Artemis recognized the dog demon. It was okay to ask then right?

"Luna...has found Sailor Moon?"

Inuyasha nodded again. "It's hard to believe all this stuff coming from talking cats, and Kagome is suffering for it."

"This Kagome is Sailor Moon?" Artemis prodded. Inuyasha nodded a third time. Artemis closed his eyes, bowing his head. Then his face rose and he had a determined look. He knew this was going to be hard for the princess.

"What's happened?"

Inuyasha explained everything from the start of where the whole thing had started.

Artemis looked deep in thought. "Can we go to this village?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded a fourth time. "By the way, why are you here with Kikyo?"

"I'll explain later."

Inuyasha huffed. "They all say that."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru looked across the room at the girl laying on a small bed on the floor. (A/N: I forgot what these beds are called. Sorryyy!)

'_She is to be my mate? A mere human? These cats say I cannot change fate..'_

Miroku and Sango had retired early after eating leftover ramen. Shippo slept with Kirara so he would not disturb Kagome.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome move and pretended to be asleep. He didn't want her to think he was watching over her. (A/N: -cough-)

Kagome sat up slowly, holding her head. "Luna..?" she whispered. The cat jumped over toward her.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Luna asked, her voice full of concern.

"My head is killing me...what happened?"

"Ah..the princess took over and blasted Sesshomaru from you.."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You're kidding right? Oh, great! Now, he's really going to kill me!"

Luna giggled. "Oh, I wouldn't think he would kill his lover..."

Kagome's eyes became saucers at this point. "WHAT!" she screamed, then slapped her hand over her mouth. She really didn't want to wake the others up at a time like this.

"Let's take a walk and I'll explain.."

They walked out of the hut, making sure not to wake the others up from moving around. Once Sesshomaru knew they were outside and a distance away, he opened his eyes and got up. He followed them closely behind. No way was he going ot let her die without doing a job for him first.

Sango and Miroku got up and smirked at each other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome and Luna had already gone into the forest when Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Artemis came out from another direction.

Inuyasha growled slightly when he spotted Sesshomaru. "Where are you going Sesshomaru! You have a job now!"

Sesshomaru paid him no mind and kept walking. Inuyasha growled and motioned for the others to enter the hut with him.

---

Kagome and Luna walked through the forest slowly.

"So...Sesshomaru is Endymion...?"

Luna sighed and nodded. "It may have not been what you were expecting, but you know they always say...'Expect the unexpected'..right?"

Kagome sweatdropped. "But this is also a very dangerous time for you as well. If she comes out again..." the cat continued.

They continued walking before Kagome stopped. "So, the next time she comes out, she will take over my body?"

Luna sighed, but nodded. "She loves Endymion so much, she will not give up until she finds him. What's worse is Sesshomaru hasn't even recovered half of his memories. That is why we must hurry and awaken your senshi power. It may hold back the princess a bit and it may hit a sensitve spot in Sesshomaru and trigger more of his memories."

Kagome nodded. She could not take this for granted. She had a new enemy, still had to defeat Naraku, and gather shards. Maybe this would help her become stronger?

"Ne..Luna..will this help my miko powers?" Luna smiled and jumped in the air. She did a flip and a light surrounded her. She landed in her original spot and a beautiful red brooch landed in front of her. Luna nodded and Kagome picked it up.

She put it on the bow on her uniform. (A/N: She has a different uniform. I'll explain in later chapters? Maybe the next chapter? I don't know yet.)

"That brooch will help you transform." Luna explained.

They heard a rustle in the bushes and looked toward it. Sesshomaru looked towards the rustle from his perch in a tree nearby. He could hear them coming.

Kagome and Luna kept their eyes on the bushes. Soon after, more rustles. They heard a light rumble, then animals started pouring out of the forest. A humongous ogre pounded through the trees.

"Now be the time you used that brooch!" Luna yelled as they jumped in a tree. Kagome nodded.

"Moon Prism Power!" -insert Sailor Moon music. (LOL)-

A pink light encircled Kagome. Her clothes disappeared and gloves formed on her hands. A red bow formed on her chest, behind it forming a white body suit. (A/N: I definitely do not know what to call the white thing! Just look at a Sailor Moon picture if you want to know what I mean!)

Red boots formed on her feet and a blue skirt around her waist. Moon earrings formed on her ears and a tiara with a red jewel on her forehead.

She glared up at the ogre. Then blinked. "Luna...what am I supposed to do now..?"

"Use your tiara! This will improve your miko powers!"

Kagome pulled her tiara off her forehead and watched as it turned into a bow. She smiled happily. Luna glanced down at her.

"Use one of your earrings now! It will turn into an arrow!" the black cat yelled.

Kagome pulled the earring off and could only smile more when it turned into an arrow. She fixed in on the bow and aimed at the ogre's head. She let the arrow go and rejoiced as it hit its target.

Another earring replaced the one she took off and the bow changed back into her tiara. She blinked. "Why did it do that Luna?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It's connected to your emotions, so it knows when you are in danger or not." Kagome 'o'ed.

Kagome transformed back into her school uniform and began walking back when Sesshomaru fell out of a tree. Kagome screamed and ran over to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you okay?" she asked very worriedly.

"Just having a flashback.." he responded, trying to make his voice sound warm so he would not scare her away.

Luna looked at him intently. Maybe he saw Sailor Moon?

He got up and they began walking back to the village.

Kagome glanced to the side, watching him. She coughed. "Ano...Sesshomaru, what were you doing in the forest."

"Following you." he stated bluntly. She sweatdropped.

"I came to ask you if you would...come back to my castle with me and watch over Rin.."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Da da daaaaaa...

R&R peeps.

-IK91


	5. Chapter Four

InuKag91 : Well, well dearies. I've come back for Spring break. After reading all the reviews, the last one I received did not make me happy. But, I said 'what the fuck? Who cares?'

**To THAT reviewer** : I really do NOT care if I degrade myself to you. You're a reader. Ha! Did you actually think your opinion on my cussing would matter? The story is rated MATURE for a reason. And you said _I_ need an editor? Go back and read your review. Ahem, how many mistakes were in that tiny paragraph? In fact, it had so many mistakes in it that the last two sentences did not make any sense. So, before you review someone telling them to get an editor, revise your own paragraph.

**To all readers** : I really despise writers who can't even spell words in their summary right. Er, hello? That's what gets readers to read your story. If your summary has abbreviations in it like "2" for "to"..do you think they want to read something like that? And if they do..boy do I pity them. Just a little tip.

I've been through numerous things these past few months. And I would actually like a break from it all. So I thought 'Hey! I'll write!' To tell the truth, I hadn't expected any reviews because I haven't written in months. So this is my late, late, late, late Christmas present to you all. It will more than likely be very short, because I have writer's block with this story. Also, I am discontinuing _Highschool Complications_. I just don't have the feel for writing these days anymore.

On with the chapter...

&&&&&

Chapter Four

&&&&&

Kagome blinked.

"I thought that's what Jaken was for..." she stated.

"Rin has become very ill. None of the healers that have looked at her can cure her." he said, almost sadly. _These flashbacks are making me have emotions.._Sesshomaru thought to himself.

He looked up and saw that Kagome was already making her way to the village.

"Well, if we're going to your castle, you better get a move on." she said, winking at him.

He smiled slightly. He just may enjoy her company.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They stepped into the hut, everyone still asleep. Kagome grabbed her bag and checked to make sure there was medication in it for Rin.

"Kagome," Luna began, "there are two senshi, and two Earth warriors in this hut."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Are we going to bring back their memories?"

Luna shook her head. "I think we'll be alright for now. Artemis is with them."

Kagome nodded. She looked toward Sesshomaru. "Ready to go?"

He gave her a short nod and the three walked out of the hut.

"Luna, do you think we'll run into the enemy anytime soon?" Kagome asked a little afraid because she wasn't so sure about her powers yet.

"Hopefully not. We need to find all the senshi first." Luna replied.

She was afraid to tell Kagome that the Earth warriors would probably be possessed sometime soon and they could do nothing to stop it...

&&&&&&&&&&&

Well. I told you it would be short.

When I get the feel to write again, I'm sure there may be some fluff in the next chapter. (wink, wink)

As always, read and review.

-IK91.


	6. Chapter Five

IK91 – And so, it has been an _extremely_ long time since I've written. And since then, I've even forgot most of my ideas for the story. Oops!

Anyways, I felt really bad that I've not written in awhile so I thought I would attempt to recapture some ideas and write a few more chapters.

Since I wrote last time, you should know that a ton has gone on. I got my first job, worked until I got my first car, wrecked my car, had my two year anniversary with the boyfriend, and I am now a senior in high school. HECK YES! I graduate in three-four months. Yayeee.

M'kay, on the with the story..

&&&&&

Chapter Five

&&&&&

It took Sesshomaru and Kagome until the next afternoon to reach the castle.

Once they reached the gates, Kagome's mouth dropped open and she could only stare at the beauty and the hugeness of it. (A/N: This is a so 'That's what she said' moment.)

Sesshomaru could only smirk at her face. "Are you surprised?" he questioned.

She blinked quickly. "Not really, I've just never seen a castle up close and personal before…"

"Well, now you'll be living in one until you heal Rin." He countered.

Kagome tried to hide the smile that came to her face, but Sesshomaru noticed it and knew he had made the right decision bringing her here to help Rin.

&&&&&

They climbed the stairs to the East Wing and stopped in front of a huge doorway.

"This will be your room for the time being." He said, breaking the silence since the entered the gates.

Kagome put her hand on the doorknob, turned slightly, and pushed, cracking the door open. She poked her head through and gasped. The room was huge!

She put her bag by the door and walked to another door that led to a walk-in closet. It had exquisite dresses in it and they all looked like they fit her.

Kagome turned her head and gave him a questioning look.

"I couldn't have you running around here in _that_." He stated as he nodded to her uniform.

She blushed, but retorted "Hey! They used to be worse! The skirt used to be a lot shorter and the blouse was small too. But now the uniforms aren't so skanky!"

(A/N: Here's where I'll explain about the uniform. If you've ever seen the Sailor Moon Stars series, it's the uniform they wear then. Because they're finally in high school and all. I really didn't like Kagome's uniform, so I changed it up. And the clothes that are in the closet..I probably will never explain those except that she put on a dress. Just imagine that they are really -princessy- dresses that Sailor Moon would wear while she was Princess Serenity.)

He raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "You'll wear these during your stay here."

They watched as Luna jumped up on the bed and curled up to take a nap.

"I'll take you to Rin's room now." He said as he started walking out the room.

Kagome grabbed her first-aid bag and followed after him.

&&&&&

Rin's room was only a few doors down the hallway.

When they entered, Kagome heard terrible coughing and sniffling.

Kagome walked over to the bed, almost scared to see what was under the covers. Just from what she heard walking into the room, she pitied the poor girl.

Before she pulled away the covers, she noticed the shivering form and the hard breathing. '_It must be __pneumonia. They don't have a cure for it back in this time yet.'_

Kagome pulled back the covers, only to receive a whine from the young girl. Sesshomaru was over in an instant glaring at Kagome.

"Rin, I need you to take some of this medicine. Sesshomaru, I need a glass of water so she can swallow the medicine." Kagome instructed.

Sesshomaru nodded at the maid, who was at the door, and she went to fetch the water. She had been caring for Rin while he was gone.

"What will this medicine do?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"It will relieve some of the pain, such as any body ache and most of the cough. I'll give her some later that will help with the cold symptom part, and in the meantime, I'm going to use my miko powers to get rid of her fever." Kagome explained.

"She has pneumonia. It's a terrible infection and sometimes it can be fatal."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he glanced down and the shivering child.

Kagome stroked Rin's forehead with the back of her hand. The maid finally returned with the glass of water and for extra, some hot water with towels.

Kagome raised Rin's head and put the pill in her mouth. She raised the glass to her lips and ordered Rin to swallow the pill.

Rin did as she was told, but then yanked the covers back over her body before returning to a coughing fit.

Kagome placed her hand over Rin's forehead and closed her eyes. She concentrated her powers and her hand began to glow pink.

Finally, the light disappeared, Rin had a peaceful look on her face, and her breathing seemed semi-normal.

"I can give her this other medicine in about four hours. Two days of rest, some medication, and she'll be running around annoying Jaken again." Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru gave a silent sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Kagome's eyes widened, but she gave him a smile. "You're welcome."

&&&&&

Leaving Rin's room, going back down the hall, Kagome couldn't help but notice Sesshomaru's empty sleeve.

"You know…I might be able to heal your arm," she said quietly.

He stopped and turned around. "Is this true?"

She nodded.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

She fixed her eyes on his, "Because I want to."

They stared at each other for a minute before he tore his gaze away.

He stared at the wall not knowing what to say to her comment. He thanked the Heavens that the hallway was a little dark so that Kagome would not see the blush across his face. _'These emotions are really starting to get annoying.'_ He thought.

She came up to his side and placed her hands on his arm. Again she closed her eyes and began to concentrate on her powers.

Her hands and his arm began to glow pink.

His eyes widened as he saw his arm start to regenerate.

Kagome began to become dizzy and was glad his arm was almost whole again. Finally, when his entire arm was complete, Kagome opened her eyes and began to sway.

She felt two strong arms embrace her and hold her tight. She could feel herself about to faint and so she leaned into the arms. She heard a soft 'thank you' whispered in her ear.

'_Wow. Two thank you's in one night. Sesshomaru must be going crazy.'_

Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and could only smile.

He picked her up and took her to her room. Placing her on the bed, he pulled the covers over her, and looked at her sleeping face. "Good night Kagome…" he whispered.

He gave Luna a look that said they would talk in the morning, walked to the door, and closed it behind him.

&&&&&

IK91 : Soooo…what'd ya think?! It's been a really long time and I think I'm starting to get the feel of writing back. But now I need to come up with more ideas for more chapters.

Anyways, R&R!!


End file.
